


Two Knocks

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Language, One Shot, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Ron tries to gatecrash Hermione and Snape's night in. It doesn't go well. One-shot.





	Two Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

The first knock at Hermione’s door that night was a welcome one.

Snape was standing there for dinner, tall and dark robed. His eyes warmed at her smile as she let him in.

The second knock later on wasn’t so welcome.

Ron was standing there, smelling of beer.

“Mione, take me back,” he whined. “I might sleep with other witches but I’d come back to you.”

“No,” Hermione snapped.

“Is there a problem?” Snape asked, his voice dangerous.

Ron paled. “Snape… why’s he here? Sleeping over? Mione, you stupid slut…”

Two wands whipped out… a confused red pig ran away.

FINIS


End file.
